the_fallen_angelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hush Hush (the book)
Hush, Hush is a 2009 New York Times Bestselling young adult fantasy novel by Becca Fitzpatrick and the first book in her Hush, Hush series. The novel was first published on October 13, 2009 through Simon & Schuster and focuses on the character of Nora Grey, a teenager that has her life put at risk after she begins a romance with new student Patch, a fallen angel with a dark connection to Nora. Synopsis For Nora Grey, romance was not part of the plan. At least, not until Patch came along. With his easy smile and probing eyes, Nora is drawn to him against her better judgment. But after a series of terrifying encounters, Nora’s not sure who to trust—she can’t decide whether she should fall into Patch’s arms or run and hide from him. And when she tries to seek some answers, she finds herself near a truth more unsettling than any feeling Patch evokes. For Nora stands amid an ancient battle between the immortal and those who have fallen—and choosing the wrong side will cost her life. Plot Nora Grey is an average sophomore student living in Cold-water, Maine. Her life is largely uneventful until she is seated next to mysteriously very sexy senior Patch Cipriano in biology class, who has currently failed biology several times before . The two are initially at odds with one another, but Nora finds herself inexplicably drawn to him, even though he can attract and repel her with his behavior. Despite the strong pull she feels towards him, Nora continues to tell her best friend Vee that she’s not interested in Patch. Vee later invites Nora to a local amusement park in an attempt to set up her up with Elliot, a boy that has expressed an attraction to Nora. The trip turns awkward when the group runs into Patch, which makes Elliot jealous. Nora confronts Patch who persuades Nora to meet him in front of the newly reformed roller coaster the Archangel. Nora later makes an excuse to find food and drink, and sets off to find Patch. After she finds Patch, he manages to persuade her to ride Archangel, which turns into a disaster after Nora falls from the roller coaster, only to realize once the roller coaster is over, it was her imagination, leaving her shook up. Afterwards Nora is unable to locate Vee and the others at the amusement park, Nora is left with no option to allow Patch to drive her home. Once home, Patch offers to make taco's only to make Nora suspicious and worried as the size of the knife he uses changes size's. The two nearly kiss, but are interrupted by Vee calling in an attempt to locate Nora. Nora becomes increasingly more connected with Patch and begins to change her opinion of him, especially after meeting his closest and only friend Rixon. Meanwhile she also begins to grow more curious and suspicious of Elliot after discovering his involvement in a murder case in his last school. Nora becomes terrified for her life after discovering that a bag lady she had bumped into looking for Vee, had been murdered wearing her coat after she’d given it to her to after being bribed into getting directions from her. She calls Patch for a ride home due to the rain and her fear, but his Jeep breaks down partway through and the pair are forced to take shelter in a shabby motel. While in the room, Nora finds that Patch has an upside down V on his back, which she earlier thought was her imagination during a toy fight between Rixon and Patch at Bo's Arcade. Fascinated by it she manages to touch the scar and in doing so she is pulled into his memories of his past memories to do with her. This revelation prompts Patch to demand to know what she had seen and Patch to reveal all as Nora continues to demand answers also into what is going on in her life since they met. In doing so it leads to the revelation that Patch is actually a fallen angel from Heaven who was trying to kill her and in doing so gains a human body. Her death would kill his Nephilim vassal Chauncey Langeais and make Patch completely human. She also discovers that Patch has an ex-girlfriend named Dabria, a fallen angel that wants Patch to save Nora’s life so he can become a guardian angel and so he can get back together with her. Patch had initially discarded Dabria’s idea out of a desire to become human, but the plan failed because he had fallen in love with Nora. In a turn of events it’s revealed that her friend Jules is actually Chauncey, who wants revenge on Patch for tricking him into swearing an oath that will allow Patch to take over his body during the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. After leaving the motel Nora runs into Dabria, who says that she wants to kill Nora in order to prevent Patch from doing so and becoming human. Nora is narrowly saved by Patch, who goes after Dabria and strips her of her wings in vengeance, already knowing the archangels angels will do it. Nora is later invited to a game of hide and seek with Vee, Jules, and Elliot, with Elliot hinting that Vee will not survive the game if Nora doesn’t participate. Despite Patch attempting to get her to remain behind in the car, Nora goes after them. She soon discovers Jules unmoving body, presuming Elliot killed him, only be cornered by Jules who is alive and well, who confesses that he was behind various attacks on her life as a way of getting revenge against Patch. The game becomes more deadly after escaping Jules and is later faced at gun point. Nora struggles with Jules while Patch tries to distract him, but this approach fails and Patch is forced to possess Nora’s body to fight him. The process leaves Patch unconscious after he’s separated from her body because it is not the month of Cheshvan. As an attempt to escape, Nora climbs to the rafters of the school gym, but is tested when Jules uses mind trick into thinking the ladders are breaking and she is going to fall to her death, but Patch manages to help her through it by making her focus on his voice in her mind. She later comes face to face with Jules after climbing out onto the school roof. Jules holds her at gun point, as she is now stranded on top of the school roof, but Nora confronts him with the knowledge that if he were to take her life Patch would become human and Jules would die. With this in mind Nora throws herself off the roof, which effectively kills Jules. In an in the end twist Nora wakes up alive and well, and is once more confronted with Patch who explained that he did not take her sacrifice. In doing so, Patch also saves Nora's Life and becomes her guardian angel. Gallery Hush,hush.jpg n328101.jpg Category:Hush Hush Books